The art of dogs and discipline
by Thatkliqkid
Summary: ONESHOT. Shawn Michaels tries to juggle fatherhood with pets!


"Dad?"

Shawn stirred with a dismal grunt, roused from his slumber he cracked one piercing blue eye open to see his eight year old son blurred in the shadows.

"Wha's matter? You 'kay?" he mumbled; panic sliced through the sleep riddled drawl.

"Bailey's crying" Cameron announced

Shawn opened both eyes, blinked in a desperate effort to cleanse the sands of sleep as he reached for the bedside lamp illuminating the room.

"Bail-"he faltered as a high pitched howl tore through the house, "That darn puppy!"

"He's crying" repeated Cameron, his little face alight with concern for the newest member of the Hickenbottom family.

"He's just not used to the house, go back to bed he'll stop" said Shawn with a wide yawn,

"But dad-"

"Really Cam, Homer and Marge cried all the time when I first brought them here – do you see them getting all bent out of shape now?"

"No but Bailey's just a puppy."

"He has to get used to the kitchen and his basket" Shawn sighed, " Trust me he's just wailing for attention"

"What if he's lonely?" Cameron persisted, "He probably really misses his Mom and Dad"

"He's a dog Cameron"

"So? He's still got _feelings_! Dad, he's _crying_"

"I can hear him!" snapped Shawn his body burning with fatigue, he should not be having this conversation at 3am, he should be sleeping, submerged in nice dreams of Rebecca – not listening to some stupid dog yap.

"He's scared" announced Cameron mournfully, "Can I go get him?"

" Dog's not coming upstairs Cam, you're lucky your Mom even agreed to let you keep him"

"He followed me home"

"Sure he did," mocked Shawn knowingly, "He's not sleeping in your room I don't care how long he hollers, he's a dog, and dogs do not belong upstairs. He can go wherever he likes between the kitchen and the yard, everywhere else is a dog free zone you hear me?"

"Dad he's just a baby"

"No he's a puppy" Shawn corrected

"He still wants his daddy" pouted Cameron.

Shawn closed his eyes and sighed inwardly, his children had mainly inherited Rebecca's characteristics – trust them to inherit his flawed rebellious streak.

"Give him one of Chey's old toys to keep him company" he suggested

"That's not the _same_!" cried Cameron indignantly

"What do you want me to do Cam?" snapped Shawn frustration clipping his tone.

"You're a dad"

"Yes I'm well aware"

"Well you could go-"

"Nuh uh!" Shawn interrupted swiftly, "He's not my dog! I'm not bringing him up here with me"

"But he _likes _you"

"That's just 'because he doesn't know me all that well"

"Dad please"

"Cam, no do I look like a golden retriever?"

"You sort of have the same colour hair"

Shawn nibbled at his lip in an attempt to stop the snigger breaking free. Of all the weekends for Rebecca to be away on a church fundraiser she had to pick the one when he needed back up on the "no pets passed the hallway" rule that _she_ started. Now he was being compared to golden retrievers and being emotionally blackmailed by the wounded expression on his son's face.

" Stop it, I invented that look!"

" Pleaaaaase"

Shawn cringed.

"The whining isn't helping your case"

"Mom would let me" griped Cameron huffily.

"No she really wouldn't" retorted Shawn, "Now go back to bed, he'll stop in a minute"

"Maybe he's hungry?"

"There's nothing wrong with Bailey! He's not hungry, he's not thirsty, he's not lonely, he's not missing his mom or dad or twelfth cousin – he's just not used to our Kitchen!" cried Shawn exasperatedly, "Now do as you're told and go to bed"

"Why do you always yell at me?"

"I- that- gah!" Shawn choked on his own indignation, "I wasn't yelling, I'm just tired. Sorry"

"Can Bailey please come upst-"

"Cameron!" Shawn's interjection was harsh, and unyielding adamant that his son was not going manipulate him under lack of sleep and guilt tripping.

" fine he can stay down there and cry and be all lonely, he might even die!"

"Die? He's not going to _die_" scoffed Shawn, " Look the longer you sulk about up here the longer he's going to cry because he can sense that people are up here ignoring him, now please will you go back to bed and sleep?"

"How am I supposed to sleep if Bailey's wailing?"

"Put a pillow over your head"

"Then I won't be able to breathe"

"So close your bedroom door"

"The Bogeyman will get me!"

"I'll super kick the Bogeyman"

"It'd be a lot easier if you let Bailey sleep in my room"

"What you get a dog and suddenly I'm not good enough?" joked Shawn with mock defensiveness

"No but Bailey can be your tag team partner."

"Somehow I don't see Vince going for that combo."

"No! If the Bogeyman comes Bailey could bite him real hard and then BAM! You can kick him" explained Cameron excitedly, "That's why he needs to come upstairs!"

"Nice try" smiled Shawn

"You're being mean!" sulked Cameron

"You only think that because you're not getting your own way"

" I'm gonna tell Mom you were mean"

" I'm gonna tell Mom you decided to disobey the " Nobody out of bed after lights out" rule" retorted Shawn childishly, " Unless you go back to bed right now"

"Fine but Bailey's never gonna be your friend again, you've just lost your tag team partner, the Bogeyman will annihilate you. It'll be like Wrestlemania 23 all over again"

"Hey!" cried Shawn wounded, "Now who's being mean? I was not annihilated! I bet you don't even know what that means. Anyway speaking of Wrestlemania you get your behind to bed or you'll never see another one."

"I don't care I saw John win"

"Bed!"

"Ok, I'm going" snapped Cameron sensing the mounting anger in his father's voice.

"And don't even think about sneaking downstairs and bringing that puppy up here!" Shawn called listening for Cameron's creak on the stairs, a defeated sigh floated back towards him and he settled easier hearing his son pad across the landing to his room.

Morning had long since dawned when Shawn next awakened, startled from sleeping oblivion by the motor like growl that rumbled near his ear. He jolted into consciousness with a gasp, gazed through bleary orbs at the Labrador who was ferociously tearing at his now clothed form, confusion creased his features.

"Cameron?" he yelled voice thick with sleep.

"Yeah?"

"Why is Bailey in my room wearing a John Cena shirt?"

"He's his new tag team partner" hollered Cameron

"I told you he wasn't allowed up here!"

"I didn't let him up, he got here himself"

"Never have kids" said Shawn to the puppy, "Especially kids who are just like you"

Bailey cocked his head at the Texan, incomprehension shone on his face.

"Stupid dog" muttered Shawn bitterly.

He sighed as the dog wagged its tail eagerly at him, defeated he patted its head affectionately, smiled as it licked his outstretched hand. Maybe having the dog up here wasn't so bad.

"Ok new rule!" he called, "The dog's allowed up here but not in anymore Cena shirts!"

"What about Chris Jericho?"

"Do you want the dog up here or not?!" cried Shawn.

"Ok, ok no more wrestling shirts on Bailey" said Cameron standing in the doorway.

"Good. Now just don't tell your Mom" replied Shawn handing him the puppy.

"Tell Mom what?"

Shawn startled as Rebecca came into view behind their son, back early from her trip.

"Bailey deserted the Kliq for the chain gang"

"Cameron that better not be a puppy up here. You know the rule"

Cameron shot an uneasy glance between his parents.

"I'll take him downstairs"

"How do you _do_ that?!" Shawn wailed frustrated.

" Mother's touch" shrugged Rebecca enveloping Shawn in a comforting hug.


End file.
